


Fishing Adventures

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira takes Yusuke out to go fishing. It's a date of course, he wants to make as many memories as he still can.





	Fishing Adventures

It was certainly something that kids their age did not exactly volunteer to do but Akira had a plan and that plan included a date. They only had so much time. Akira was either with school or signing up with the various challenges. He already knew that he would do well. He wanted to save every moment that he had.

He needed every moment he could get with Yusuke, it felt as if they were running out of time and he did not want that. This thing between them. The fast pace the world had them on Akira wanted none of that. He just wanted to travel and he wanted to go with Yusuke.

Yusuke telling him that after the finals exams that he wanted to go on a journey for inspiration. Akira wanted to travel and see his strength. He wanted to see the world. This could tie in perfectly with Yusuke. He would not have to leave at least not yet.

There were so many regions, so many islands out there but he doubted Yusuke would want to go outside their region the way he did. Maybe something would happen but at the end of the day he saw nothing stretching for Yusuke except art.

Which was actually fine with him. That was how he had found Yusuke after all. Akira had no problem with the boy he loved following his dream. Because at the end of the day he himself was going to follow his. It was just that right now Yusuke was home to him, he was home for him and he did not want to change.

So while they were still kids, while they could still have their towns and their moments he wanted to cling to these things as much as he could. He wanted to make memories and do all he could to solidify these moments. He knew how he felt and he knew Yusuke felt the same.

That was why this trip. That was why this outing. They needed more moments in these places together. Akira wanted to make more of a mark on Yusuke than he had already. He needed to on the bo that he loved and considering how easily that Yusuke came along. It looked as though he was not the only one thinking such things.

“What a narrow bridge.” Yusuke settled his bag down as he sat down on the wooden box left along the path. “Interesting layout.”

“I wonder what you can catch here.” Akira took his own seat and brought his own box so that he was siting close to Yusuke even while he faced the direction that Yusuke backed. He began to assemble his fishing rod as he watched the water. “I don’t really have my hopes up. the connection to the sea isn’t that far but this is sort of more of a fresh water thing. Least where we are.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Yusuke was warm by his side as he assembled his own fishing rod. “We’re blocking the path now.” He smiled.

“Anyone eager to get to a dead end can have it.” Akira smiled as he brought out the box of bait. “You’re good with this right?” He leaned close to Yusuke. “You don’t need my help or anything right?”

“Not at the moment.” Yusuke bumped their faces together and just feeling Yusuke like this made Akira lay his fishing rod across his lap. They sat their resting against each other for a few moments as the wind blew and the noise of the calm river ran around them. “This is nice.” Yusuke said softly.

“Like our own world.” Akira answered before he gently pulled away. He reached for the strands of Yusuke’s hair that was tangled around his neck with a smile. “It’s cute the way it’s growing out.”

“I have to keep it tidy, I can’t be seen walking around like a hooligan. I’ll leave that to Ryuji.” Yusuke snorted as he took some of the bait and attached it to his hook. “Still this is looking to be a nice quiet activity. We don’t have many of those moments.”

“We don’t do we.” Akira sent his own baited hook into the water. He watched it bob on the surface and smiled. “We need down times too. We need quiet times as well. Living in the city I think people forget how quiet the world is and how interesting Pokémon are.”

“Exactly something I’d expect to hear from someone who used to live in the countryside.” Yusuke gave him a small look before he turned back to the water. “But I do admit seeing Pokémon in their original habitats with very little interference is nice as well.”

“Clean rivers lots of grass and trees.” Akira said temptingly. “Lots of mountains, lots of hills and Pokémon wild and free. Now that’s a picture to paint.”

“I don’t see you painting.” Yusuke smiled. “I can see you walking among them. Maybe getting to know them. Giving a helping hand. I can see you doing that.”

“As a kid.” Akira admitted as his line bobbed with the water. “I used to sneak out to the shrine and play with the wild Pokémon. Some used to bully me too but I always came back. Where I used to live before I moved to a more residential area it was quiet. Lots of Pokémon, not too many kids.” He said softly. “I used to run about with all sorts of Pokémon and we were all friends, it was nice and sweet.”

“That explains why you are the way you are. I did find it a bit strange in the beginning when you talked about getting stronger but.” Yusuke reached for Akira’s hand and he gladly gave it. “You had such a big heart for all the Pokémon you met. You listened, you wanted to be friends and you wanted them to be happy.”

“Guess its all that running about I did as a kid.” Akira glanced at the water. “I would play with them, they would play with me. We would fall asleep outside. Sometimes a Pokémon would even carry me back home. It was nice.”

“It sounds nice.” Yusuke murmured. “It’s something I’d like to see. You like that.”

“Who knows, when I’m on the road going from place to place and gym to gym.” Akira smiled. “Something like that just might happen when we are out there to-“ His gaze went back to his line. “I got a bite!” He stood up just as he got a hard tug.

“Me as well.” Yusuke had stood up his own hands on his fishing rod. “We got a bite at the same time.”

“What a coincidence.” Akira muttered as he began to reel it in. “This one doesn’t wanna come to me.” He laughed as the line moved all over. “But sorry for you.” He laughed. “You’re coming with me!”

“I’ve got it.” Yusuke groaned as he gave a tug. There was a large splash as two Pokémon flew out of the water. Akira had an eye on his but he saw out of the corner of his eye what Yusuke’s catch had been.

“Is that?” He gaped even as he prepared himself for battle. “You’re serious?” He snorted. “Honestly.”

X

“Even though we came to fish for Pokémon I was not exactly expecting fish type Pokémon.” Yusuke was examining his Netball before he glanced at Akira. “Are you satisfied with your catch?”

“Magicarp?” Akira nodded. “I’ll train it hard, I don’t really have anything that’s going to evolve that big so this is a win for me. It’s evolution is pretty nice too but-“ He frowned at his netball. “Did you catch the weird colour on mine? It’s red.”

“That’s something we’ll have to ask about in town.” Yusuke retook his seat and Akira took his. “On the other hand I caught something rather interesting Feebas. It doesn’t have the best reputation but it fought back hard. It’s even a bit cute.”

“I was thinking something similar.” Akira laughed. “I’m going to name mine rage. What you going to name yours Yusuke?”

“It’s a boy so how about star? Because it certainly is going to be a shiner.” Yusuke was unable to keep a straight face. Akira just laughed and reached for his boyfriend’s hand. “But you’re seriously going to name yours rage?”

“He’s feisty.” Akria shrugged. “I like that, I wanna see more of that. You wanna fish some more?” He wanted them to. He really wanted them to fish a bit more because right now they had created an awesome moment.

They had caught these Pokémon together, named them together and they were going to be important Pokémon in their teams. Akira could not wait until they trained them up. He was eager to see when they evolved. Hell he wanted to battle with Yusuke at his side. He could not wait until people were taken aback by their power and beauty.

Or maybe he was getting ahead of himself thinking of their future like that.

But how could he not?

He was just so eager to make more memories with Yusuke. When he saw their future he did not want to lie to himself. he knew how he was. He doubted he would be able to stay still for very long. Yusuke would have his gallery and lectures later on. Akira could see this, he knew this.

Yusuke was talented and so very beautiful. People were drawn to him and his art already. Over time he would only improve. Just the thought of that future had his heart flipping over and over in his chest. Still, the thought of being champion.

The thought of being a team with Yusuke. It was such an incredible thought that he was torn on his own motives. On one side he wanted more of this while they could. Little cute moments with each other. Little moments catching Pokémon, raising Pokémon and being with each other as much as they could while they still could.

But another part of him was itching to leave and take Yusuke with him. Travel deal into forests. High into mountains.

Who knew? Maybe they might find someplace they liked that was close to the city but in nature that Yusuke could settle down at and Akira could come home to. Because Yusuke was everything he wanted to come back to. No matter how exciting and fun the world was and the journey to champion was. Yusuke was his home.

“Let’s keep fishing.” He said softly. “Just this time let’s do it together.”

X

“Very and aggressive and sleek this Gorebyss.” Yusuke rolled his eyes when the netball finally stayed still. “Are you okay Akira?”

“Well my Huntail is sassy but greedier than sassy.” Akira picked up the still netball and shook his head. “The bait is gone. I got it for free but still. It ate the whole thing. The entire thing! And why is a deep sea Pokémon doing here anyway?”

“Well whatever they were doing here they were not exactly happy about being caught on our lines.” Yusuke tucked his catch away and smiled. “Still they are very interesting Pokémon. We caught some beautiful ones today Akira.”

“What will you name yours?” Akira was actually curious. “I think maybe Munch is a good name for mine.” He laughed at Yusuke’s look. “I’m just kidding. Maybe Midas since instead of fighting he chose to grab the bait.”

“Well maybe Valeria for this one.” Yusuke said slowly. “After all she did fight bravely even though she had quite the attitude.”

“What a day.” Akira took a seat on the old box and smiled. “You know I never thought it would work out like this but it isn’t so bad. I mean we caught some Pokémon and we had a good time. I really relaxed today.”

“I think we should get something to eat and visit the Pokémon centre.” Yusuke gently brushed Akira’s hair away from his face and he leaned into the soft touch. “We’ve done more than enough fishing. Maybe after the Pokémon visit we can start to get to know these new party members.” He paused and glanced towards the water. “You know Akira I have the feeling that being so blessed at a place like this means luck is blowing our way for the future.”

See, it was things like this that made him fall even harder for Yusuke. “Yeah.” He said softly as he kept his eyes on the boy he loved. “Us and our future is going to be really blessed Yusuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love pokemon AUs ^.^


End file.
